Luci and Natsu's daughter x Grey and Lucy's son
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: Luci and Natsu have a daughter named Luna. Grey and Lucy have a son named Jey


Luci- time to get up Luna

Luna is thirteen years old now

Luna- (sleepy tone) five more minutes

Luci- Natsu!!!

Natsu- what?!

Luci- don't what me... get up stairs and tell your daughter to come down stairs and eat...

Luna- I'm up

Luci- good

Luna- (eating cereal) hmm...

Natsu- so Luna... how is cheerleading practice

Luna- (spits milk on Natsu) I totally forgot about cheerleading practice today bye!! (leaves)

Natsu- she gets that that spiting stuff back out from you

Luci- (smirks) she gets that from me, but she totally gets her temper from you

Natsu- whatever

With Luna

Luna- give me an F!

Cheerleaders- F!

Luna- give me an L!

Cheerleaders- L!

Luna- give me an A!

Cheerleaders- A!

Luna- give me an M!

Cheerleaders- M!

Luna- give me an E!

Cheerleaders- E!

Luna- What does that spell!

Cheerleaders- FLAME!!

Luna- yeah we're on Fire!! I'm all fired up now!!

Lucy and Grey's son Jey comes over to Luna

Jey- hey Luna

Luna- (turns around) what now Jey?

Jey- you wanna go some where after basketball practice?

Luna- um... no thanks I'm good

Jey- come on Luna... you've been rejecting me since we were little

Luna- I have not been rejecting you...

Jey- so you'll go out with me?!

Luna- no

Jey- oh come on

Luna- I just don't feel like it right now

Jey- Luna baby... (raps his arms around Luna's waist)

Luna- (pushes Jey off of her) Don't baby me!! I'm not your babe and I will never be your babe

Jey- hey no need to get mad like your dad Natsu

Luna- oh really well... no need to get cold like you dad Grey!

Jey- don't talk about my dad!

Luna- you started it first

Jey- you wanna go flame princess

Luna- any time ice brain

Both of them have there heads together just like Natsu and Grey

Grey- (pulls Jey away from Luna) Jey no fighting girls!

Natsu- (pulls Luna away from Jey) Luna no fighting

Luna and Jey- he/she started it!

Luna- urgh!! I'm getting sick and tired if you Jey!!!!

Jey- we'll I guess that's something we can agree on

They both walk out in separate directions

Luci- them two act alot like yall two

Natsu and Grey- yeah right

Natsu- you wanna go ice prince

Grey- you don't want to mess with me flame brain

Natsu and Grey- (look at Luci)

Luci- yep they really do get that from you

Natsu and Grey- (laughing)

With Luna

Luna- stupid boys... (looks behind her) stop following me Jey!!

Jey- (lying) I'm not following you

Luna- Lier

Jey- hey I'm not a lier!

Luna- shut up Jey

Jey- ... (just staring at Luna)

Luna- why are you staring at me?!!

Jey- (gets closer to Luna)

Luna- Jey...

Jey- (kisses Luna)

Luna- (pushes Jey and blushing) J-jey!!

Jey- you're not like any other girl

Luna- urgh!! I can't believe you just did that!

Jey- hey... I like you

Luna- (blushing) well... I don't like you... stay away from me (walking away)

Jey- Luna!!

Lucy- Jey lunch is ready

Jey- coming!

With Luna

Luna- Jey is a total idiot

Luci- time for lunch Luna

Luna- ok

With Jey

Lucy- hows Luna?

Jey- she's perfect and beautiful, but she won't go out with me

Grey- (spits water every where) you want to go out with flame brains daughter?!!

Jey- well yeah

Grey- you knew about this Lucy?!!

Lucy- (walking into the kitchen) yes...

With Luna

Luci- how's Jey? (smirks)

Luna- terrible! That boy is a complete idiot! He wants me to go out with him!!

Natsu- (spits water out everywhere) you want to go out with ice prince's son?!!

Luna- No!

Natsu- oh... good

Luci- I think he's good for you Luna

Luna- (spits water out) how could you say that mom?!!

Natsu- you knew about this Luci?!!

Luci- (walking into the kitchen) yes...

Natsu- oh boy (shaking his head)

At night Luna's is in her room reading a book and Jey just happened to see her through her window and decides to climb in her window

Jey- hey Luna

Luna- Jey?! H-how did you... (looks at her window) oh... I forgot to close my window

Jey- of course you did (pushes Luna onto the bed and pins her down) be my girlfriend Luna

Luna- (trying to move) urgh... no Jey... let go of me

Jey- not until you say yes (kisses her neck)

Luna- (blushing) Jey...

Jey- Luna... you are the only girl for me

Luna- (blushing and then Jey stops kissing for a moment, but is still holding her down) Jey! I would be your girlfriend if you would stop all your stupid things that you do like this for instance

Jey- this isn't stupid (kisses her lips)

Luna- mmm... (strugling to get free) J-jey... stop...

Jey- I know you don't want me to stop (kisses her some more, but then loosens his grip)

Luna- (pushes him off of her and blushing) That's enough Jey...

Jey- come Luna (tries to kiss her again)

Luna- No (slaps him)

Jey-ow... (rubbing his face) why are you like this?

Luna- cause I'm not ready to date anyone?!

Jey- ...

Luna- I thought you of all people would know that Jey... but you're just like the boys

Jey- Luna...

Luma- just go Jey... leave me alone

Jey- fine (leaves bacl through the window)

Luna- (crying) why?

Jey- (listening) cause I like you Luna... (goes back home)

The next day

Luna- oh... (sickly tone)

Natsu- time to get up Luna

Luna- No (sickly tone)

Natsu- you sick?! (touches her forhead) you must got a fever you're burning up...

Luci- (bursts through the door) it's ok sweety mommy's here. You're gonna get better ok

Luna- (sickly tone) I'm not sick (sneezes) beside I have cheerleading practice!

Luci- I'll call you friend so she can be the leader for today

Luna- (sickly tone and sneezes) No I can go! I'm not sick at all (tries to get up, but almost passes out)

Natsu- (catches Luna) Nope you're staying home

Luna- but dad

Luci- don't but your dad; I'm gonna call you friend so she can take over till you feel better

Luna- oh no

At cheerleading practice

Lila is Luna's best friends name

Jey- (goes towards Lila) hey Lila

Lila- (blushing) hey Jey

Jey- have you seen Luna? I want to ask her something

Lila- oh... she's sick

Jey- oh

Lila- but you can hang out with me

Jey- Nah... I have practice plus I have to see if Luna is gonna get better... bye

Lila- what could she have that I don't?

With Luna- (sneezes) urgh...

Luci- (comes in with a bowl of soup) here's your soup sweety

Luna- (pushes the soup away) I don't want it (turns away from Luci)

Luci- feel better Luna (leaves the room)

Luna- Need to... get up (trying to sit up)

Jey- (comes from down stairs) hey Luna

Luna- (still trying to sit up) oh no... this day just got worse

Jey- hey Luna you should be trying to sit up right now (lays Luna back down)

Luna- I told you to leave me alone (starts coughing) why are you back now?

Jey- I want to make sure my girl feels better

Luna- I'm not... (sneezes) your girl (in her mind; was he that worried)

Jey- Listen Luna I...

Lots of boys start coming through Luna's bed room

Boys- here Luna... we bought you some flowers and some teddy bears and some balloons and some chocolate that you can eat when you feel better

Luna- um... thanks guy's (sneezes)

Boys- even her sneezes are graceful (they all leave)

Luna- o-k um...

Jey- Look Luna I like you, but if you wanna be with one of those boys... I'll respect that... I care more about your happiness then I do for mine... I'll see you later...

Luna- (grabs ahold of Jey's hand while blushing, but is looking a different way) Pleaae stay with me Jey... I don't want to be alone

Jey- (turns back around) ok (sits next to the bed)

At night

Luna- (coughs) I need some water... (trying to get up)

Jey- I'll go get it; you stay there and get some rest (goes down stairs)

Luna- why is he so nice to me? (sneezes)

With Jey

Jey- Luna wants some water

Luci- ok let me get it for you

Jey- ok

Luci- it's great that you showed up Jey... Luna now wants to eat and drink cause if you

Jey- cause of me?

Luci- yeah... she wouldn't eat anything, but when you showed up she started wanting to eat (hands him the cup of water)

Jey- hmm... (takes the cup of water back upstairs)

Upstairs

Jey- here you go Luna

Luna- thanks...

Jey- is it true you wouldn't eat until I came here?

Luna- (spits her water out and blushing) um...

Jey- Luna I...

Luna- I LIKE YOU JEY!! (sneezes)

Jey- finally! I mean... I like you too Luna... will you go on a date with me?

Luna- um...

Jey- oh wait... how about after you get better?

Luna- sure

They lightly hug eachother

Luna- (turns around in the bed)

Jey- hey Luna... what's your favorite color? Luna? Luna...

Luna- (sleeping)

Jey- she's sleeping?! She's so peaceful when she sleeps

Luna- (while she sleeps) so hot... need air (gets up in her sleep and walks to the window and jumps out)

Jey- Luna?!!! (catches her befor she hits the ground) got'cha

Luna- (wakes up) huh? (looks towards the ground) ahh!! (climbs up on Jey)

Jey- don't worry Luna

Luna- worry? Worry?!!! Worry doesn' even... (sneezes) begin to cover it; I'm... (sneezes again) TERRIFIED!!

Jey- o-k (pulls Luna up and they both end up on the floor of Luna's room and Jey is holding onto Luna)

Luna- (shivering and holding tight onto Jey) I was so scared Jey (starts to cry, but holds them back)

Jey- it's gonna be ok Luna (tightly holding Luna)

The next morning

Luci- Luna! Jey! Time to... (comes in the door and sees Luna on top of Jey and they are sleeping) get up... aww; they're so cute together... let me give them a few more minutes (leaves the room)

(To be continued...)


End file.
